bloodfallenfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth Wukong
Haruto Wukong Haruto (ハルト, Haruto) is a deuteragonist of The BloodFallen and, as of now, is the newly crowned King if the Yūkan'na Senshi Clan and it's Kingdom in the realm, Titan. While Haruto is the king of his people, he still is apart of the Elite and constantly is with Juan and the others on missions in earth realm instead of normally being at his kingdom ruling it. Haruto may be entitled and was inherited the kingdom due to his lineage, he lacks the leadership qualities to run it, and Haruto even stated that "ruling a kingdom is hard, and a lot of work. It's flattering to know that everyone looks up to me, but I'm not the person you'd wanna look up to for leadership". Naturally, when Haruto is not present in his kingdom, his best and closest childhood friend Misaki runs it. Currently, Haruto still faces the self-conscious threat of his childish personality getting in the way of him actually progressing and growing as a Yūkan'na, and a king. He tends not to share very personal information as well, and him appearing to be lax, leading people to assume that he is weak to let his opponents guard down. So far, being part of the elite, Haruto is one of the strongest characters in the story. Having the blood of a Yūkan'na, and a Pagan God his powers and abilities far outrank most opponents and characters he faces. Since he doesn't fight in crowds or around people, his class was presumed to be on a B-class level. However, his powers have soon been recognized as on the rank of A-class then to S-class(even when he is not in his Yūkan'na Titan form). Info Appearance: In the 'Forming a Team arc', the latter is portrayed with a shiny gold circlet, with a green Lumininum jewel in the center, on his head, dark-skinned, with prominent creases under his eyes and a mop of shaggy black hair, which partially often obscured his circlet, and gold-black robes with a red apron with silver and tan pants and sandals. The depiction is less simian in appearance, yet not wholly human. His appearance undergoes through slight changes in the 'The Gods and Titans arc'. While still bearing his circlet with Lumininum embedded in it, instead of wearing his usual garment of gold and black ropes, he instead wears no shirt but with golden shoulder pads and a gold arm brace on the right arm. Then completes the outfit with red undergarments and shaggy red pants, with giant red Kimmo beads around his neck. D1566d9832bd42f14ec4d2538f74ab76.jpg|Haruto's casual outfit during the 'Forming a Team arc' Sun Wukong.jpg|Haruto's modified clothing after the 'The Gods and Titans arc' 5950811-sun wu kong devilish monkey king by ang angg-dbewxiw.jpg|Haruto in his Yūkan'na Titan Form Haruto, when in his Yūkan'na Titan form, doesn't seem a lot different than in his normal form. However, he grows excessively large amounts of hair on his body, and his armor now reaches across his entire body with his eyes turning a bright light blue. Basically he becomes more simian than he is human shape form however, still maintains that form a little. Personality: Seth has shown a kind heart and a quirky personality. Even though he is quite laid back and wants to avoid troublesome situations as much as possible, he actually works very diligently when there is a task needed to be taken care of. However, he does enjoy some activities, as seen to his kind, which is somewhat known to be trivial like fighting and sparring for fun. He tends to try to lighten the moods of situations or be that one person who makes (usually sexually explicit) jokes at the wrong time. Haruto tends to react very severely when there's a danger to his close ones, such as his companions, family, friends, and people (his race). One might say he overreacts to these cases, but it simply shows how deeply he cares for them, as a stark contrast with his usual cheerful self. His personality is also evident through his lazy and languid way of spe aking. While having a laid-back demeanor, however, Haruto isn't lazy and his loyalty knows no bounds, as seen when he leaped to Juan's defense when the bodyguards of the other Kings reacted to Juan and Ruby destroying the desk he was sitting at. Abilities and Powers As the descendant of both the Pagan Gods and of the Yūkan'na Titans, Haruto's prowess is astronomically powerful, having his power level(once shown to others) it was automatically shot to a B-Class rank(skipping classes F, E, D, and C). Additionally, with his training as a Yūkan'na Warrior from his godfather and mentor Sun Wukong, Haruto's fighting skill and ability are undoubtedly powerful. While also being 1357 years old, Haruto also has a significant battle experience, as he claims to have defeated countless evil entities and organizations before meeting Juan. His childish and impulsiveness actions still overcome him on occasion, and as powerful as he is, even he still struggles and has difficulty taking down Juan when on a rampage. Despite his impressive growth, he is still unable to face off against certain beings like Zeus or Dororo on his own. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Having a Yūkan'na Titan physiology, Haruto possesses incredible physical strength, and is capable of breaking apart the ground with a single hand chop at only 25% of his power, and punching rapidly with enough force to tear apart an entire 10 city blocks. During his brief fight with Dororo, he was able to land a full-force roundhouse kick on him that sent him flying through the water wall, which Ruby was unable to do with her esp. Had he had his sun staff Haruto could have easily defeated Stretch in one attack and human base form Dororo with five attacks after sun drop enhancement. Immense Speed and Reflexes: While naturally lax the majority of the time, in battle, Haruto is extremely agile. He can move so fast that he appears to be teleporting. He was able to keep up with Zip for a little while before he hit stage 2, gear 4, with Zip, afterward hitting and breaking the sound barrier. However, even with Haruto with his sun staff, and sun drop enhancement, Zip still outranks him in terms of speed. Immense Endurance: Haruto, being part pagan, can continue fighting without much drawback even after fighting countless times in one day. During a few battles, he has been shown to be able to stand on his feet after several blows from Dororo which was shown that even Isaiah couldn't handle a single Ernest punch from him, and he also able to stay conscious even after he used almost all of his powers and lost his sun staff. However, given the expression on his face after direct contact with Juan's god splatter punch, it could be assumed that he feels pain from the direct energetic force into his lower torso. Besides this, he does not usually show significant signs of physical stress. God and Titan Traits Unfettered Body: Haruto is a titan and a god rendering him extremely resistant to pain nor harm. Due to that fact anything that is considerably weaker than himself, will not harm him in the slightest. However, it was shown that Ghostface's spirit bomb was able to significantly injure him, and Ruby's psychic art, path's illusion to confuse him, shows that this ability only protects him from physical harm not spiritually or mentally. However, that's why he carries his circlet around, to put some resistance from telekinetic powers such as mind control. Circlet (サークレット, Sākuretto): Haruto is almost never seen without wearing his circlet presumably designed by Sun Wukong. This Circlet has been shown to give Haruto the ability to resist telekinetic powers and abilities such as esp or mind control. Equestrian Empathy: Haruto gains not only incredible durability, but he also obtained benefits from his Yūkan'na Titan side. The ability to speak to, and understand equines and other mammals relating to the equine brach family. Basically, it means he can communicate with Horses, Donkeys, Zebras, Mules, Unicorns, Pegasi and Hippocampi and others relating to that family. Steven Heals Lars.gif| An example is stevens bodily fluids is able to heal both humans and gems like with his tears... Steven Heals Lapis.gif|...and even with his saliva/spit to heal both. Rejuvenation Spit (若返りスピット, Wakagaeri supitto): Haruto, through his pagan half, can seal open wounds and restore biological organisms to their health by utilizing his saliva. This power only heals to a certain extent, as seen when he couldn't heal Ruby from Ghostface's transportal mind world technique. Highspeed Flight (ハイパーセンサー, Haipāsensā): Haruto can access flight through the use of his weapon Raiku, and as such can fly at high-speeds across vast distances. However, he can't fly if he is not in possession of Raiku. On top of that, it takes strength and energy to fly, especially at high-speeds. So normally he'd be able to wield Raiku, but if he were to be exposed to wisteria(a near extinct rare plant species that grows in earth realm) he will be significantly weakened thus unable to fly or use Raiku at that point. Steven Heals Lars.gif| An example is stevens bodily fluids is able to heal both humans and gems like with his tears... Steven Heals Lapis.gif|...and even with his saliva/spit to heal both. Incineration Cannons (焼却砲, Shōkyaku-hō): Genos's palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat or fire across significant distances. A blast from his palms was powerful enough to obliterate a multistory building which served as the base of House of Evolution. Later, while sparring with Saitama, Genos reveals cannons built into his fists and arms which can produce even stronger blasts. Genos has also been shown to be able to reduce the power of his blasts to a warm breeze, which he uses to dry dishes. During his fight against Forest King, he upgrades his cannons to have a rocket-like engine, which increases the destructive power tremendously and incinerates the Forest King and the entire Forest Tribe with little effort. Search Eye (サーチアイ, Sāchiai): Genos is capable of detecting heat signatures, analyzing speeds, and levels of energy nearby. Adhesive Gel: A tool Genos gained after his fight with Sonic to deal with opponents faster than him. The gel is extremely sticky, preventing fast opponents from moving and allowing Genos to defeat them. Detachable arms: During his fight with Garou, his hands are upgraded to be able to detach from his body with ease and are armed with rocket boosters to be controlled by Genos remotely. It is also armed with restraining wire to restrain opponents. They debuted after his post-Tournament upgrade. Genos can also reattach his torso with his lower body should they be cut apart as seen in his battle with Elder Centipede. Arm-Blade: Genos's arms are armed with razor sharp blades. These debuted after his post-Tournament upgrade. Boosters (ブースター, Būsutā): Once engaged, these boosters located in his shoulders and elbows enable amazing acceleration and limited flight. Using his palms for jet propulsion in the opposite direction, Genos is able to perform rapid maneuvers. Arms for Chores: When not in battle, Genos can change into special arms dedicated to housing chores. His right hand comes with a built-in vegetable peeler and his palms also allow him to blast a warm breeze to dry dishes. It was also commented that Genos could be the number one housekeeper. Anti-Saitama Tactical Gear: These are a set of replacements Genos used during the National Superhero Registry Arc when Genos and Saitama sparred in the quarry. These arms are differentiated from his normal arms by being black, having much larger shoulders, forearms, and fists, and generating an orange glow between the plates of metal and having his eyes go white when active. The fists and forearms of these arms open to reveal several cannons. The beams generated by the cannons are significantly larger than his normal blasts and are characterized by smaller individual beams circling the main beam. If he puts both of his fists together the resulting blast is massive, much larger than that of one arm. Arms Mode (アームズモード, Āmuzu Mōdo): A prototype weapon system that Genos possesses. When inactive it takes the form of a suitcase. To activate it, Genos pushes a button on the handle and then throws it in front of him. The suitcase splits down the middle and separates, each half then opening revealing the "arms" inside with the container then flipping back to become the attaching mechanism. Genos then throws his arms into the new "arms" and they attach to him causing quite a bit of electrical discharge. When the "arms" fully attach, parts run up his shoulders and neck and his face is framed by pieces of metal. The new arms are much thicker and are all black, with the blaster on his palm having changed shape as well. While using these arms, Genos was shown to be able to move his core to the bicep of his left arm, directing all of his power into a massive blast. When used against the Deep Sea King, it also generates an orange glow between plates similar to the Anti-Saitama Tactical Upgrade. G4 Upgrade: After defeating the battle robot G4, Genos replaces his parts with the parts of G4 which enhanced his speed and power. This enables him to keep up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, one of the fastest characters in the series, and even cut off his hair. After this upgrade the design of Genos's arms changes again. His hair also received fiber enhancements to make it resistant to shock, acid, and heat. Moreover, he is equipped with adhesive gel. According to Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations, Genos would now be able to defeat the Deep Sea King and Mosquito Girl with relative ease. However, Virtual Genocide System's (VGS) simulations also show that Normal Carnage Kabuto would still beat Genos in two attacks even with the G4 upgrades. Post-tournament Upgrade: After Genos's body was destroyed by Gouketsu, Dr. Kuseno rebuilds him into a new version that further increases his strength. With these upgrades, he was able to keep up with the "Hero Hunter" Garou who complemented his abilities and even compared his physical strength to that of Tanktop Master. Furthermore, Genos can now recall his body parts if they get detached. Monster Association Arc Upgrade: After Genos's battle against Elder Centipede, Dr. Kuseno fixed Genos up to his new form. This form has sharper, more jagged arms than compared to previous forms. The blaster holes in his hands take the form of a gaping demon mouth and he can fire a blast using both hands in a combined attack. The silhouette of both of his arms forms the shape of a dragon. This form focuses on power and lacks balance. Dr. Kuseno further stated that Genos can only go full-power with this new upgrade for 10 seconds. Any more and his core would give out and explode possibly killing Genos. Equipment Weakness Trivia Category:Characters